hungergamesfanfiction18fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 25
''**Told from the Point of View of Alicia Rene Hawthorne** I am still coming to terms with my dream. I mean I understand what happened but I am still missing something. I need to talk to Aaron he'll know what's going on. Cassidy comes into my room her face flushed. She pauses and sits next to me. That's when I realize I was talking out loud, she pauses and she tells me about our mother. I am shocked, I pause and listen to her. I am crying by the time she is finished, Aaron told her about it when she had a dream simillar to her. I pause, I walk downstairs, and I go outside where I find some tree cover, I sit down and cry. I allow myself to cry, when I am done I get up and go back home, I tell no one what happened. I go back into my room where I write a letter to Aaron, I'll mail it later but for now I need to think. I lay back and cry. **** **Told from the Point of View of Valerian Abernathy** Its been a full year, I am still trying to come to turns with what I have just heard. They just drew Finnick's name, I see the Mellarks' there faces are flushed, I scream. My dad holds me back, I scream and try to get away. He holds me as I cry, when the reaping is over we board the train. Without carrying what is said I rush into Finnick's arms crying, he hugs me as I cry. The girl from our district looks at us like we are nuts, it hits her, we are together, her face flushes as she sits down. He takes me to my room where we talk before we head out, to talk to the girl. Katniss, Peeta and Dad have already talked to the girl who's name is Destiny, oddly enough. Upon seeing my father I see the bottle in his hand, I take it from him and set it on the floor by me where he can't get it. We continue to talk, before I know it we are leaving the train. The plan from my father is that we show our love because we got word from Ash that the plans for the Rebelion are coming into play. I hold Finnick's hand, people are shocked but they cheer. We walk in where the stylists prep them for the chariot rides. Purposly they put the District 12 tributes in black body suits just like Katniss and Peeta's. The suits have flames covering them, the flames are made to look as if they are rising from the suit print itself. I smile and cheer for Finnick. For the interview he is wearing a black and grey suit, he is also wearing the jabberjay pin I gave him. Reioa is wearing a blue dress with black rhinestones studded on the sleeves and along the bottom. The interviews go very well and after dinner I fall asleep with Finnick. I have a nightmare about 2 in the morning, I dream that Finnick dies in the games, he comforts me and holds me, he lets me know that he ''will win. He tells me that I stayed alive for him so he promises that he will come back. I fall back asleep around 3:30. Read More: Episode 26